Wishing to the Sky
by mrsremusjohnlupin
Summary: "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now."


My breath was a soft silver color in the night, illuminated by a nearby building light. I shivered, hugging my sweater and scarf against my chest to keep myself warmer.

Below me traffic was moving, the lights a blurry haze in the light snow that had begun to fall. Honking, music, and chatter could be heard from where I stood on my top-floor penthouse balcony.

But I wasn't looking down.

Yesterday I had gotten a call from my brother in California informing me of his engagement. That would be great news to most sisters, but most sisters had met their brother's girlfriend of two and a half years. I had not any time to spare for him or her.

Or anyone else, really.

In front of me were the rooftops of Manhattan, New York. Lights shone with brilliance from buildings all around the city. People were in the office, burning the midnight oil. Somewhere somebody was tucking their daughter into her bed, caving in to read one more story. So many endless scenarios would run through my mind when I looked out over the city.

Tonight I was not letting my imagination run away with me, though. My head was lolled back as I gazed upwards.

Even though I was in one of the taller buildings around, I only saw a pure gray sky. The lights and falling snow dimmed the blackness the sky might normally be.

Back when I was in California, before I made the choice to move away from home to perform as a rock star full-time, I would sit for hours on end and look at the stars. Sometimes a friend or family member might join me, once a boyfriend took me out with him. But, most of the time I went by myself.

It was one of the few things I found peace in while missing Tennessee. I thought that the sky was the same everywhere, and that I could always find refuge in it. The stars would shine wherever I was; just like the grass would be green and we would drive on the right side of the road.

Well, the desert was void of any grass whatsoever, and in Europe they drive on the left. In New York, I found out, there are no stars.

My eyes followed a light moving across the sky. For a moment I thought it might have been a shooting star, bright enough for me to see on the one night I needed it most. My breath hitched and heart stopped.

Then the sound reached my ears, somehow muffled by the falling snow, and I knew it was just an airplane. I reached up to pull down the hat to cover my ears. My hands met the cold air and froze, so I crossed my arms again.

Well, that was the best I was going to get.

I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers, whispering my hopes and fears towards the jet plane. When I opened them, it was gone.

In the end I knew it was my fault for losing contact with everyone I cared about. My career had gotten in the way, though, and it was too late now to try and get back in touch. It would just be a wasted effort because my job would pull me back in again and rip me from my loved ones for a second time.

Once when I was younger I went on camping trips with a large group of my family. We would all sit around a bonfire and sing songs or tell ghost stories. Everyone had to contribute something in the circle. When it was my turn I began belting out lyrics to one of my favorite country songs at the time. Everyone was laughing and cheering and singing along. It was one of my favorite memories and I could recall every detail.

Now I had a microphone always attached to me. My producers made sure I have a new album out every year and a half (at least) and tour for the whole time in between until I made a another album, at which time I was back in New York, moving to and from the studio numerous times a day with cameras shoved in my face.

I left that life; the one of stars and campfires behind long ago.

Sometimes I wish I had not.

* * *

_Author's note;_

So so so… This was something a **bit** different to write.

If you have heard the song 'Airplanes' (if you haven't you must live in the sky) by B.O.B and Haley Williams, this fic is based on that song.

I may be a _little_ obsessed with the song… so what? xD

Haha, well, I thought I would write **something** that could go along with it. Miley seemed like the best choice.

I edited this myself, so if you see any mistakes please let me know!

Recycle! Review and _save_ a tree! (:


End file.
